Diantha (Adventures)
Diantha is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Champion of the Kalos region. Appearance Diantha has short light brown hair that is designed in a somewhat star pattern with front bangs standing up, light blue eyes and violet eyeshadow. She wears a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim. She is equipped with a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves have two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit resemble cloud-like wings that is likely to be connected to the blazer. She also wears a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she wears short white shorts and low high heel boots, also the color white. She carries a pink purse and she wears a gold swan-shaped necklace called the Mega Charm which she uses to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Personality Diantha is well-known throughout Kalos for the movies she acts in. Despite that, she is a righteous person, who protects those in need and persecutes those that do not follow the law. In addition, Diantha is quite intelligent and a brave woman. Biography While she was a child, Diantha met Blue and had a battle with him. Diantha remembered Blue since that day, who recognized Diantha as a battling prodigy.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares Diantha trained with Gurkinn as her teacher, who taught her how to utilize the power of Mega Evolution.X&Y016 X & Y arc Diantha, after seeing Lysandre intimidating the children, stepped into the café and stopped Lysandre, allowing Trevor to pull his friends into the men's restroom. Diantha was displeased about Lysandre, hardly considering intimidating children an act of beauty. Diantha Mega Evolved her Gardevoir to protect the children. Lysandre claimed everyone has their view of beauty, thinking Diantha was the most beautiful when she starred at one of the movies. Lysandre was called by Xerosic, who found the Xerneas tree. Lysandre gave the Holo Caster to Trevor and left, feeling this world needs "the chosen ones" to preserve its beauty. The children thanked Diantha, even making Y a bit stunned by her beauty. Since the townsfolk were gathering, Diantha bid the children farewell and left on.X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change Diantha, in disguise, met up with Korrina. Korrina suspected Diantha was her enemy, but Diantha assured her she was not her enemy and pointed out Gurkinn was battling a pack of Skrelp. Korrina went to stop the man, Chalmers, who was attacking Gurkinn, but failed. Instead, Diantha stepped in to save Gurkinn, her teacher, by having her Gardevoir lift the Skrelp and lift Gurkinn and his Mega Heracross out of the water. Gurkinn thanked Diantha and introduced her to Korrina. Diantha also Mega Evolved her Gardevoir, whose ability, Pixilate, turned its Hyper Beam into a fairy-type move, enough to defeat Chalmers' Dragalge. This caused Chalmers to flee, seeing his enemies were too powerful. Diantha admitted she was going to stay with Korrina and Gurkinn for a mission, while her all other tasks have been fulfilled. Gurkinn suspected something big was going to happen in Kalos. Diantha confirmed that and pointed out the enemy was after the power of Mega Evolution. Diantha proposed to find the Legendary Pokémon, who sealed itself in a form of a cocoon, since the other one, who has sealed itself in a form of a tree, was found by Team Flare. Gurkinn and Korrina joined Diantha. Korrina wondered if she could become a Champion, so Diantha told her it was possible, since there was a Gym Leader who even succeeded in becoming a Champion. Korrina was fascinated, but remembered she needed to defeat the Elite Four first. Diantha explained Korrina about Wikstrom, Drasna and Siebold. Diantha admitted she couldn't say anything about Malva, since that woman was secretive and did not attend the meetings with others. Just as they were to go, Diantha found some Carbink coming out a cave entrance, who were scared off by a certain Pokémon. Gurkinn gave Diantha and Korrina the Key Stones he polished and was warned about the Carbink. Diantha told Gurkinn about the Carbink and was told there is a certain Pokémon in the cave that was capable of Mega Evolving. The trio came into the steep cave, where they found fainted Carbink, whom Gurkinn knew they were valuable and could be sold out for money. The trio faced a thief, who snatched Diancie and sent some Binacle to attack. To counter, the trio sent their Pokémon, including Diantha's Gardevoir, to attack. Per Gurkinn's order, the trio let the thief escape, while their Pokémon Mega Evolved to battle the Binacle. The trio managed to corner the thief on a hilltop and saw how Diancie defeated the thief. With the matter settled, Gurkinn, Diantha and Korrina bid the Shabboneau Castle's owner farewell, though Diancie leapt on their Key Stones, as Gurkinn pointed out Diancie could Mega Evolve.X&Y022 Diantha, Gurkinn and Korrina had to disguise themselves to move through the public unnoticed. They learned about Team Flare's plans about moving the Xerneas tree and went off close to Route 15 to stop the plans. Diantha arrived with Gurkinn and Korrina in time to stop the moving of Xerneas tree. Diantha, with her Mega Gardevoir, started attacking.X&Y026: Tying Trevenant However, she faced Malva, who had her Braixen use Magic Room to trap Diantha in.X&Y027: Changing Gengar Diantha faced Malva, asking if she was the boss of Team Flare. Malva denied that, though it still disgusted Diantha to know Malva is a member of Team Flare, who covered the truth of Vaniville Town, being a newsreporter and being a member of Elite Four. Malva claimed she, unlike Diantha, may not have had beauty or love when she grew up. Malva had Braixen use Fire Spin, to trap Diantha and Gardevoir into her trap.X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen Seeing Y's progress during his training, Gurkinn had thought of Korrina, Diantha and her Gardevoir, wondering if they would approve if he gave Y the Key Stone.X&Y030: Gyarados Changes While going underground with his Rhyperior on Route 10, Blue found Diantha, Gardevoir and Pumpkaboo underground, since Diantha had been defeated by Malva. Diantha came out after Blue gave the word it was safe to come out. Diantha thought of herself as a coward, since she was hiding, while the children and the Gym Leaders were out fighting Team Flare's forces. Blue replied it was wise of her to have hidden herself, since Xerneas and Yveltal started their battle, even if Diantha did not expect to be rescued by Blue, the transfer student she battled a long time ago. Diantha explained the crisis in Kalos, while Blue replied they had to find "Z", a Pokémon which Diantha knew as Zygarde. Both flew off on Blue's Charizard, while Diantha expressed she knew Team Flare's forces - the scientists and Malva herself. However, Diantha started to wonder about Essentia, who was reported to have shapeshifting powers. Diantha eventually arrived with Blue near the Lost Hotel. She met up with the group and apologized for not assisting them in Geosenge Town. She also introduced Blue before walking away to the Lost Hotel.X&Y035: Scizor Defends At the Lost Hotel, Blue and Ramos were arguing, so Diantha tried to calm down the latter.X&Y036: Hawlucha Attack She rode on Charizard with Blue to Anistar City. There, they saw as Essentia captured Zygarde. Once Essentia fled, Blue and Diantha descended down and explained the former came to Kalos to capture Zygarde, to assist them in the battle against Team Flare.X&Y038: Zygarde Appears As the group was resting on Kalos Route 18, Diantha heard Wikstrom and Drasna bickering with X. Diantha scolded the two, reminding X was troubled. X brushed Wikstrom off, which made Diantha giggle. The next day, Diantha set off with the group towards the Pokémon Village. As Croaky, who evolved into a Greninja, attacked them with Water Shuriken, Diantha was surprised, thinking it wanted to alert them of something. Suddenly, the group fell asleep, as Xerosic and Malamar arrived, for the former had radio waves emitted to put the group to sleep.X&Y039: Malamar Traps As the rest of the group was fighting Xerosic, Diantha slipped away the moment Croaky used Smokescreen. Diantha faced Malva near the Pokémon Village, the latter cornering Diantha with her Talonflame. Diantha claimed Malva's plan to stop them with Yveltal failed. However, Malva claimed they were to find out once they reach the village. Diantha was confused what she meant by that, but Malva pointed out she wasn't holding Diantha. Instead, Malva's Talonflame attacked Diantha with its fiery wings.X&Y042: Yveltal Steals The attack was blocked by Diantha's Gardevoir; Malva saw that Diantha opened the Poké Ball she placed on the ground with her leg. Diantha told this was a tactic that her friend's best friend often spoke about. Malva, however, took Diantha's Key Stone and flew off with Talonflame, with Diantha following her, as Gardevoir lift the latter up in the air. Seeing Malva, Y had Fletchy attack her, burning Malva's hand and causing to drop the Key Stone. Diantha asked of Y to stay out of the fight, as she was to defeat Malva as a Champion.X&Y043: Mewtwo Angered Gardevoir and Talonflame clashed, while Malva belittled Diantha's title, claiming being a Champion had no effect in the battle. Talonflame made another attack, causing Diantha to hang onto Gardevoir, while Malva saw Talonflame was excited as she was to please Lysandre.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated Malva continued to taunt Diantha. Seeing Lysandre falling down, Malva let go of Talonflame, whom Gardevoir defeated. Diantha tried to reach Malva's hand to rescue her, but Malva refused and tried to rescue Lysandre. Instead, Malva fell down with Lysandre, and was seriously injured. Diantha and the rest of the Elite Four gathered and took Malva's unconscious body away.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives Pokémon On hand Temporary See also *Diantha (anime) *Diantha (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Champions Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Female characters